The present invention relates to an electromotive setting element having an end disconnect switch.
For various mechanical actuations, setting elements are used in which an electric pulse is fed to a solenoid whose armature effects the required movement within a short time. Particularly for larger setting situations there are frequently provided electromotive setting elements wherein a drive motor is disconnected by means of switches provided for this purpose, when one or both end positions of a drive movement are reached. Such switches, which are therefore to be installed in addition to the motor and a transmission in such electromotive setting elements, represent an increase in the cost of the setting element.